The fuel control system which have been employed for the control of aircraft turbine engines up to the present time have generally been hydro-pneumatic systems. Unfortunately, these systems tend to be sluggish and inflexible, and are subject to malfunction under certain aircraft conditions such as those involving acrobatic maneuvers, for example. In addition, existing automatic flight control equipment does not provide the flexibility which would be desired for such systems.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a more convenient and flexible turbine power management and control system which has a more rapid response and which is not subject to the occasional malfunctions of existing hydro-pneumatic equipment. A collateral object of the present invention is to provide such a system in a failsafe arrangement which will preclude interference with normal operation of the aircraft engines under emergency conditions or in the eventuality that the power management system might malfunction.